


crashing

by Newaged_skulls



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fan Fix, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, drabble technically?, first fic, unable to help myself
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 17:14:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19114165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Newaged_skulls/pseuds/Newaged_skulls
Summary: Unable to stop myself so here we are. May continue, idk, the someone great soundtrack has me all up in my feelings.-She wondered when this would all come crashing down.





	crashing

She wondered when this would all come crashing down.

There’s no way, with all the impending things coming down that could list. She was leaving, deploying to Syria. He was leaving, going to the country to blacksmith for bougie horse owners. They weren’t going to get drunk on city lights anymore. They weren’t going to get weed snuck in with their cheese cuts anymore. They weren’t going to fall together even when they weren’t trying anymore.

She gulped in cold night air as they slid out of their Uber together. He looked back, blue eyes meeting hers, asking quietly for permission. “Come on” she got out, walking past him to unlock her brownstone. 

They barely made it past the door before she had him pressed into the exposed brick, their lips meeting. She felt fire burning in her veins as everything just became so hot. Her clothes needed to come off, she needed AC, she needed him. 

Clumsily, laughing, they made their way through the first level, landing on the couch. He was under her, lips hot on the tips of her breast. She moved fluidly on top of him, sighing happily as she found those sweet spots inside her. Pulling his hair sharply, she siezed his bottom lip tenderly with her teeth. Her nails founds his shoulder as his hands found her hips. 

Her back hit the soft fabric of her couch. His teeth found her neck, her moan deafening in his ears. She held him hard, leaving marks as he thrust into her. He kissed his way back to her mouth desperate to find the edges of her soul he hadn’t found yet. She rolled them off the couch, his back hitting the wood with a hard thud. They found each other quickly, their eyes never moving as they found their peaks. She howled into it before collapsing on top of him. 

In her bed, she played the supercut of their time together, her eyes getting hot. He held her tightly, whispering promises into her hair. They’d fall together again. They had to. 

Morning came and life pulled them apart after waiting patiently for breakfast to finish. Days and nights passed punishingly slow before they fell together again. She surprised him, appearing suddenly at his new home, the letters he’d written her sticking out of her bag. 

Things never came crashing down.


End file.
